etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Derex202/Blog Konkursowy- Państwo pogrążone w wojnie
Wstęp 25 dnia rozkwitów roku pańskiego 1348 ziemie wschodnie ogarnia wojna. Książę Bożydar I władca księstwa Markaru dokonał inwazji na dwa państwa ościenne nie wypowiadając oficjalnie wojny i nie informując o swoich planach jego seniora i brata króla Ragora III. Ragor nie chcąc eskalacji konfliktu wysłał do stolicy księstwa swojego syna Armina, by wymusić kapitulację na Bożydarze. Część I - Podróż ...Mijał już czwarty dzień wyprawy. Od stolicy księstwa zwanej Stary Mongarok dzieliły nas już tylko trzy kanawy. Podróż była bardzo spokojna jak na razie nie uświadczyliśmy sławetnych rozbójników z pobliskich lasów. - Panie... - dowódca straży zbliżył się do mnie. - Tak Filippe? - Konie są już wyraźnie zmęczone podróżą w pobliżu jest osada proponował bym zrobić postój na jej przedpolach Informacja ta zasmuciła mnie, ponieważ chciałem jak najszybciej zobaczyć się z Bożydarem. - Dobrze więc... -rzekłem zawiedziony- poinformuj o tym resztę ludzi. Fillipe oddalił się przytakując. Było nas zaledwie 20, wszyscy należeli do elitarnej gwardii królewskiej. Wśród nich czułem się jak dziecko wsród dorosłych mimo niedawnego ukończenia 21 lat... Rostaje były małą osadą z spichlerzem pośrodku. Gdy wiechaliśmy do wioski otoczyła nas grupa dzieci która podziwiała rycerzy jak jakichś bohaterów. Fillipe rozmawiał z sołtysem wsi, natomiast ja z rycerzami prowadziliśmy nasze konie do stajni. Moją uwagę zwróciły dwie osoby biegnące z centrum wioski całe obwieszone kiełbasą. W tej samej chwili usłyszałem głos Fillipe który wołał mnie do siebie. Zbliżyłem się. - Jesteś nareszcie, podejdź chciałem ci przedstawić sołtysa wsi Mściwoja. - powiedział wskazując osobę stojącą obok. - Waćpan tu pewnie w sprawie niedawnej bitwy? - zapytał sołtys. - Bitwa tutaj?! Przeciasz front jest daleko stąd. - Fillipe podzielał moje ździwienie. - Ano tak, około pół kanawy na wschód. Nadal dym widać. -wskazał palcem kłęby dymu w oddali- Ponoć jakiś Hrabia chciał stolice najechać i kapitulacje wymusić, lecz wojska książęce odepchneły wroga aż do granicy. - Duża ta bitwa była? - Panieee, tyleś my żelastwa zebrali, że spokojnie na 50 pługów starczy. Ponoć brało w niej udział 10.000 ludzi po każdej z stron. - Mściwoju! Mściwoju! -wołał rozgorączkowany mężczyzna- Smarkacze znów spichlerz okradli! - Co?! Już ja tym skur... -opanował się i zwrócił do mnie- Przepraszam waćpana sytuacja nadzwyczajna. Pozwoli wać pan, że odejde. - Naturalnie. Sołtys z 2 innymi mężczyznami chwycili za pałki i zaczęli szukać złodzieji. Nam tymczasem postój się tak przedłużył, że postanowiliśmy przenocować. Siedząc w karczmie poznałem sytuację tych ludzi. Z powodu wojny pańszczyznę podwojono nie zostawiając dla chłpów praktycznie nic, dodatkowo właśnie ukradziono półroczny zapas mięsa. W całej wsi nie została ani jeden mężczyzna zdolny do efektywnej pracy. Po kilku głebszych zasnełem. Podróż wznowiliśmy o świcie. Część II - Stolica Po kolejnych 5 godzinach wyczerpującej podróży zbliżaliśmy się Południowej bramy stolicy, ponieważ główną bramę zapieczętowano na czas wojny. Po załatwieni u kilku formalności z strażnikami wpuszczono nas do środka. Wysoki na 35 metrów gruby na 8 mur sprawiał wrażenie niezniszczalnego. Przejeżdżając przez wąskie uliczki dzielnicy klasztornej trudno było nie zauważyć wszechobecnej nędzy i wyczerpania wojennego. Dojechaliśmy do małego placyku gdzie akurat wykonywano egzekucje. Zarzut był znany wszystkim obecnym na placu - Zdrada. Podczas wojny nie ma złodziei, morderców, gwałcicieli czy rozbójników byli tylko zdrajcy, a za zdradę wyrok był tylko jeden. Kat przygotowywał się do cięcia gdy nagle jakieś dziecko wyrwało się z rąk matki z okrzykiem "Tatusiu! Nie!". Było za późno. Odcięta głowa wypadła z specjalnego koszyka i padając z podestu spadła na przeciw dziecka martwym wzrokiem patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Chłopiec uklęknął i zaczął płakać. Ludzie zaczęli z niego szydzić. Chciałem zareagować ale Fillipe odroczył mnie od tego pomysłu. Jego głowa zostanie nabita na pal przed główną bramą jak wiele innych "ku przestrodze". Jechaliśmy dalej dojeżdżając do rynku pałacowego. Był to obszerny plac tuż przed wejściem na obszar pałacowy. Wśród wielu straganów górował wielki pomnik rycerza wśród czaszek z podpisem w staromowie "Nulla contro lo stato" - Nic przeciwko państwu. Dojechaliśmy do celu. W pałacu Bożydara panował przepych. Do środka wpuszczono tylko mnie, Fillipe oraz hrabię Lerona z Rovrigadu. Wchodząc do sali tronowej zauważyli księcia z swoim palatynem. - Słyszałem o twoim przybyciu Arminie -mruknął książe- Czego to znowu chce ten bufon. - Masz na myśli króla? - spytałem z pogardą. - Nie, niziołka na krańcu tęczy wiesz? Jasne, że mam na myśli tego zdrajcę i lizusa mojego brata. - Rozwiń swoją myśl. - Powiedziałem mając nadzieje na wyjaśnienia. - Widzisz Armin... Władcy państw ościennych wykorzystują "pokojowe nastawienie" Ragora i robią co się im żywnie podoba postanowiłem więc zakończyć ich samowolkę. - Jestem tu by wymusić podpisanie pokoju. - Wydusiłem agresywnie. - Och, naprawdę? - Ta jak ty to nazywasz samowolka miała całkowite przyzwolenie króla. Większość dochodów korony generuje handel ze wschodnimi ziemiami. Twoje agresywne zachowanie zagraża stabilności kraju. - I ty Arminie przeciwko mnie? - Powiedział wykonując gest ręką. Nagle zewsząd wybiegli ciężkozbrojni strażnicy otaczając nas kręgiem halabard. Bożydar podśmiewał się pod nosem. Fillipe zagwizdał w gwizdek alarmowy i po chwili cała moja straż wbiegła do pałacu. - W imieniu króla Ragora III i dobra ludu Markaru nakazuję aresztować księcia Bożydara za stwarzanie zagrożenia dla korony. - Wyrecytowałem stanowczo. Strażnicy popatrzeli na siebie i na moją straż i pokolei zaczęli otaczać Bożydara. - Zdrajcy! Zetnę was wszystkich! To jeszcze nie koniec! - krzyczał wtrącany do lochu Rzeczywiście koniec jeszcze nie nastał, lecz moja misja została zakończona. Indeks Rozkwity - odpowiednik marca-kwietnia Kanawa - odpowiednik 6 kilometrów Kategoria:Konkurs literacki Etnicznej Wikii